1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a scroll saw, and in particular, a scroll saw having a mechanism for varying the tension on the scroll saw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scroll saws are known in the art and include upper and lower arms extending forwardly from a housing. Blade clamps are disposed at the forward ends of the arms and each clamp secures one end of a generally vertically disposed blade. The blade extends through a hole in a workpiece support table. The blade is reciprocated in a generally vertical plane to achieve a precise cutting action, for example, by simultaneously reciprocating the arms in a vertical plane. The precise cutting action allows for detailed woodworking. However, in order to achieve the desired precision of cut, the blade must be properly tensioned. Accordingly, scroll saws may be provided with an adjustable tensioning mechanism for the blade.